Saito Muranaka
"I want to tell you that, what you're about to do isn't a very good choice..." '-Saito, to Para Sen' Saito Muranaka was the Fourth seat of the Fourth Divison under Retsu Unohana and is now the Third Seat under Shunsui Kyoraku. Appearance Saito appears to be a tall light-skinned teenage male (Though he is way older) with light-blonde long 30 CM hair in a pony tail and purple eyes. He has long arm markings/tattoos, similar to Isane Kotetsu's. He wears a long white and gold updated version of a Haori, similar to Byakuya's or a captains, except the sleeve parts seem to be teared.On his right arm, he wears a ringed white tekkou with a black arm band. He wears a blue comfortable and sleeveless hakama and the standard uniform, a low hakama and a low black hakama bottoms. As well as the standard sandals and tabi. Saito carries his zanpakuto on his back as well. His voice is soft and seems to have no emotion to it. It's more like a "bored" voice. Personality Saito is a nice male, be he may also be ignorant and cold at times. He has a soft heart which may cause him to be very gulible. Saito has shown that he may describe an enemy by how they act, before fighting, though people question him about that, he never realizes he did talk about his opponent or that person. He is deadpan and straight forward as well. Saito may also try to "keep his cool" and may never get angry or very mad, as well as super annoyed like Hiyori Sarugaki, Renji Abarai or Ichigo Kurosaki. He loves to take a good joke too! Saito can be very lazy, but out of nowhere he may snap out of it, like a mood swing, which is also questionable. In battle, Saito rather shows an ignorant, enjoyable and serious act. Saito may distract the opponent by talking a lot, complaining or asking them answerable questions, which can cause the opponent to think and make him strike. Plot As a young boy, Saito was a mannerable and always happy child. He never saw his mother, and have always been with his dad and brother. His father was never a Soul Reaper, he lived in Rukongai. Saito's father always told Saito stories about Shinigami. Which made Saito very encouraged and wanted to be a Shinigami. Saito has a twin brother, who's name is also Saito having the same name for unknown reasons. Though, his brother Saito, has long red hair but blue eyes, Saito did have long red hair when he was young, but because people couldn't tell who was who, Saito changes his hair color. He somewhat made a turn from Saito, his brother, and not causing confusion, so everything is normal and easy. Saito also having the nickname "Kinpatsu Saito" which means Blonde Saito, so there would not be name confusion between the two. His brother having the nickname "Aka Saito" which is Red Saito. His father passed, being told to fulfill his dreams and never die. Saito cherished those words and attended Shino Academy. Soon, finding out his father had told fake stories, and Saito finding the real story of Shinigami, and what they really do. Though, Saito forgave his father for that. Saito went through a hard life of struggling and training, which tends to have put pressure on him, but that encouraged him more. He was always a good kid. By time Saito became a real Shinigami, he was happy and honored to be in the Gotei 13. He was in the Fourth Division. Though, they never really leave the Soul Society, it made Saito rather bored, and he wanted to be in a different Squad, and so he was accepted in the First Squad. There, Saito has done many fights and battles. And, hes felt he had enough, and said that he would rather take a break. And, he somewhat dislike to fighting very weak opponents and females. His most recent battle was with Para Sen an Arrancar. A woman he found quiet interesting and powerful. Saito stated he as not going to use his Shikai or Bankai because there was just no reason to, and that he would not go tough or easy on, but he will just sit there and have a talk with the lady. He wasn't being lazy or refusing to fight, he was taunting her being talking with her and kept using words such as "Espada", "Arrancar", Die, Dying, Death, "Why", "What", and "How" which really irritated Para. So, Para quickly appeared infront of him and raised her Zanpakuto up to his face. Para's blade was hot, resulting in leaving a burn on the side of Saito's face, but he did not flinch or anything, but became shocked. He asked if the blade was hot because because she was being filled with Hot anger, she was thinking, and that's when Saito had striked her in the side, where her rib cage was located. He didn't stab her, Saito actually punched her in her ribs with resulted in broken bones, that Saito whispered in Para's ear: "We're even now." ''After Para fell of much pain, he shook his knuckle and had felt sorry for hurting a woman. Their battle had lasted very long, however it was Saito's victory but he had also fainted from exhaust. And, he had said that it would be another while before he had faught again. Powers and Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat '''Saito has a powerful combat. '''Zanjutsu' Saito's favorite, Zanjutsu. He excels and is rather shown using it a lot, especially when fighting enemies. Master Swordsmanship Due to Zanjutsu, Saito, he has flawless battle skill and attakcs which such small effort, making it look easy. Kidō Master Saito has show to be using Kidō spells and others a lot, he is excellent in performing all spells. But, he may have a lack at higher Kidō spells higher than 90. And, has never used an forbidden Kidō spell. Nijuu-Shichi Inu, allows Saito to commence 26 hits to the foe, the last one is supposed to blow the opponent away. Ushinatta Inu, the opponent is drowned in a darkness, taunted by dog whimpered and attacked by white spirit-like dogs. The dogs are somewhat dodgable. Saito always uses this with Hakken. Hakken Inu, the opponent is blinded by light and tackled (By a happy dog) by an invisible creature, the tackle feels quiet powerful and heavy. Shiro Kiri Tsukeru, a large white slash comes from the blade toward the opponent or object. The word "Shiro" isn't really needed though. High Spiritual Energy Saito may perform high spiritual energy. Speed '''Saito has an unknown speed, where he can do things in a flash, but he doesn't use this all the time. '''Reiatsu Saito's reiatsu appears to be the color white. Trivia *Saito admits, he doesn't fully hate his brother. *Saito has a fondness for painting and completing puzzles. *Saito likes Surume, Squid, Rice Crackers, and sponge cakes. *He found Jushiro Ukitake to be his favorite. *The Shinigami Woman Association attempted to get a picture of him in the shower, but Saito caught them and used a Kido spell, Rikujokoro, wrapped a towel around himself, and stuffed soap in the female Shinigami's mouths, also took away their camera. *Saito strongly dislikes cats, he makes weird faces at them. *He spends most of his time sleeping. *Saito dislikes tight clothes, he rather wears heavy clothing, or comfortable clothings. He also seems to find it weird when he is wearing human attire clothes. *Saito wears and has various colored and designed comfortable male Yukata's. *Saito strongly dislikes Yoruichi Shihoin because of her "cat like" self, and in her cat form in the human world. Quotes I don't really like to do anything, but thanks for asking. -'To Ichigo Kurosaki ' Useless? Me? Check again.. -'To Lilynette Gingerbuck after she had called him useless.' My stomach hurts, i may not continue. Leave, you must. -To 'Ichigo Kurosaki after meeting up with him n the arrancar arc.' Disgusting...My stomach hurts again." -''With Yumichika Ayasegawa after seeing Charlotte Chuhlhorne's released form. "''Well, i wasn't the one who named you, Saito. Why are we even family if you can't be like family? You're just breaking us apart." ''Saito to his brother Aka Saito (Saito Muranaka), unshealthing his zanpakuto to fight.'''